Snare-Fire Vine
Snare-Fire Vine is the combination of Snare-Oh's ,Wildvine's and Swampfire's DNA. He can only be accessed by using the Triomnitrix. Powers and Abilities *Snare-oh, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. *Snare-oh can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. *When Snare-oh was first used, Ben had trouble figuring out how to use his powers. He can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. *Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. *Snare-oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. *By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. *He can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. *Snare-oh can generate bandages for various needs. **Snare-oh can also regenerate himself. *Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. *Wildvine can merge with plant life including Earth trees. He can also change his color in order to camouflage better. *Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). As shown in Rad Monster Party, his seeds can also grow vines. *Wildvine also possesses enhanced strength, and is able to regenerate his body if it's damaged. *Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. *Wildvine is capable of quickly tunneling underground. *As shown in Evil's Encore, Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. *As shown in Midnight Madness, Wildvine cannot be hypnotized. *As shown in Weapon XI: Part 2, Wildvine possesses chlorokinesis abilities. *Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms, (from yellow holes in his "blossomed" form,) similar to a flamethrower. *Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. *Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, as demonstrated in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Ghost Town. *Swampfire is capable of regenerating, regrowing lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. *Swampfire's methane has a very pungeant smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. As displayed by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, by spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's methane can also bring plants to life, as shown in Everybody Talks About the Weather, while fighting DNAliens. *In Ben 10: Alien Force, Swampfire could emit methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, having the ability to tunnel underground, and immerse himself in a coat of flames. He is also capable of firing a straight beam of concentrated fire. *In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. *In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blast also appears to be more powerful than before. He can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. *Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array, as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. *In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. *in Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses *When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension his bandages can withstand before breaking. Snare-Oh can also be tangled up in his own bandages. *He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. *Wildvine's vines can be tangled, as shown in Rad Monster Party when fighting Kuphulu. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. *Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He was frozen by a DNAlien in Everybody Talks About the Weather. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. He was also frozen, by Big Chill during a fight with Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. *According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. *Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. *As shown in Catch a Falling Star, if Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. He was also in pain from it. Category:Fusion Category:Triomnitrix Category:Omnitrix Alien Category:Omnitrix Aliens